Ahoj, przygodo!
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata Odcinek 1 Na ekranie telewizorów pojawia się ekskluzywna willa. Niedaleko niej widać morze oraz ogromny statek przycumowany (? xD) do brzegu. Oprócz tego stał dosyć zniszczony pomost. Oczywiście świeciło wspaniałe słońce i inne duperele, ale nie chce mi się wymyślać. Pojawiają się loga poprzednich serii online. Z willi wychodzi prowadzą, Luciana. Luciana: 'Ahhh, te SPA było cudowne. <3 ''Spojrzała na kamerę. '''Luciana: O, to już? Nie spodziewałam się! Poprawiła szybko włosy, usta i uśmiechnęła się do kamery. Luciana: 'Witajcie w kolejnej fikcji online! Tym razem tematem przepowodnim naszej serii są podróże! To się dobrze składa, bo uwielbiam travelling. <3 Zwłaszcza z Lukusiem. :3 ''Zeszła z tarasu i przeszła nad brzeg morza. Obok statku stały dwie osoby z papierowymi torbami na głowie. Nie ruszały się. 'Luciana: '''Tak, tak, tak... ''Wyciągnęła szminkę i namalowała uśmiechnięte buzie na torbach. '''Luciana: Ja jestem prowadzącą, a oto moi pomocnicy. Są za brzydcy na pokazanie twarzy, na razie musicie się oswoić ze mną. :3 Poklepała jedną z osób po ramieniu. Luciana: Tym razem zobaczymy 12/13/14... Ilu właściwie mamy zawodników? Pomocnicy wzruszyli ramionami. Luciana: Grr, do niczego się nie nadajecie! Szkoda, że odegracie dużą rolę w tym sezonie... Zatarła ręce. Luciana: Iluśtam zawodników stanie do walki o kasę! Ile tego będzie? Jeszcze nie wiem. ^^ W każdym razie nie będą narzekać na nudę! Już ja im na to nie pozwolę. Szyderczy śmiech. Kamerzysta: Możesz się ogarnąć? Luciana: Chciałbyś. <3 Oni już za chwilę się tu pojawią nacudownych.... odlotowych.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ROWERACH. <3 Wreszcie jakaś nowość. :3 Pomocnicy walnęli torbopalma. Luciana: O co tu tak naprawdę chodzi? Dowiecie się już za chwilę! Kiedyś się zrobi. xDDD Pomost Luciana: No to zaczynajmy! Już się nie mogę doczekać. <3 (Notka od Luciany: Pamiętajcie, że przyjeżdżacie na rowerach. :P Niech każdy grzecznie się pojawi, użyjcie swojej wyobraźni. Ponadto możecie tutaj prowadzić już jakieś konwersacje. Wkrótce więcej niespodzianek, zuchy. :3) Na pomost przyjechał swoim zielonym rowerem Lion. Stanął przed prowadzącą puszczając jej oczko. Lion: Witaj droga pni. Ukłonił się przed nią i pocałował ją w rękę. Lion: 'Widziałem cię w akcji w ubiegłym sezonie. Byłaś naprawdę niesamowita. ''Ponownie pocałował jej dłoń. 'Lion: '''Z taką ślicznotką pewnie każdy chciałby chodzić. ''Jako następna przyjechała zdyszana Nina. Zsiadając z roweru ledwo trzymała się na nogach. 'Nina: '''Nie-na-wi-dzę rowerów! ''Rozejrzała się po okolicy. '''Nina: '''Ojej, jeszcze prawie nikogo tu nie ma. <3 No cóż, zacznę chyba od przedstawienia się. Jestem Nina. W sumie zanim przyjdą tu pozostali to zdążę się trochę upić.. to znaczy, odpocząć sobie. :D ''Kolejnym przybyszem była Celestia. O dziwo nie zdyszana. Na bagażniku rowerka koloru rushowego miała wielką walizkę. '' '''Celestia: Heh, tam też były rowery elektryczne.. Celestia dla ciekawskich. Zdjęła walizkę z roweru, który po prostu się zapalił. (xD) Celestia: Dobrze że ze sobą zabrałam.. Wyjęła kijek z parówką. Celestia: To! Zaczęła grillować parówkę ale ktoś ugasił pożar. Celestia: ... Wzięła swoją walizkę i odeszła w kierunku Nina'y. Do dziewczyn podszedł Lion. W ręku trzymał kieliszek dla Niny i maskotkę mononiedźwiedzia. Lion: 'Drogie panie. ''Spojrzał na nie słodko. 'Lion: '''To dla was. ''Dał im prezenty. Nina dostała kileiszek z wódką, a Celestii podarował niedźiwadka. Kolejna ukazała się Alex. Pędziła bardzo szybko w kierunku pomostu, w ostatniej chwili wyskoczyła z roweru a rower wpadł do wody. 'Alex: '''Był ubezpieczony nie? :D ''Celestia spojrzała na prezent Lion'a i na samego Lion'a. Po czym odwrócił wzrok w stronę przeciwną. '''Celestia: Dobre i to, ale starać to się nie umiesz. Wzięła niedźwiadka i wyrzuciła go wo wody. Celestia: Skocz po niego, wygraj Mistrzostwa w Siatkarstwie Kobiet i wróć żywy z toalety feministek, to może wtedy pogodamy. Wróciła na swoje miejsce nie oglądając się w jego stronę. Nina bez większego namysłu wypiła zawartość kieliszka i wyrzuciła go za siebie. Po wypiciu skrzywiła się. Nina: 'Trzeba popić... ''Sięgnęła ręką między swoje piersi, z których wyjęła małą buteleczkę wina i wzięła porządnego łyka. 'Nina: '''Od razu lepiej. <3 No to ten tego.. Ekipa zaczyna się zbierać, więc trzeba zaraz zaplanować jakąś imprezę powitalną. :D ''Kolejny przyjechał Vince na swoim niebieskim rowerze. Zszedł biorąc z niego swoją walizkę. Odetchnął z ulgą, że już dotarł i zaczął gładzić się po pośladku. '''Vince: Ależ on delikatny w dotyku! Niczym jedwab okrywający wspaniałe ciało kobiety tańczącej niczym wiatr kierujący liśćmni w swoim spokojnym rytmie... Nagle sobie przywalił z plaskacza w twarz. Vince: Nie! Teraz nie żyję według prawa podrywu. Znowu sobie zdzielił. Vince: 'Witajcie wszyscy i miło was poznać i znów zobaczyć co niektórych. ''Kątem oka zerknął na prowadzącą oraz pomocnika który wydał się znajomy. Ukłonił się przed wszystkimi. '''Vince: Ah znów jako zawodnik. Mogę czuć, że żyję! Brakuje mi jednak... Znowu walnął sobie w twarz. Vince: Przestań! Nie możesz znów krzywdzić żadnej i żadnego! Podszedł i ustawił bardzo daleko od dziewczyn. Vince: I nie gadaj do siebie!! Zaczął sobie gładzić, bo zaczęło go piec. Do Vince'a podszedł Lion. Lion: 'Witaj drogi rywalu w grze. Mam nadzieję, że nawiżemy dobre relacje koleżeńskie. ''Uśmiechnął się do niego podstępnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Lion: '''Mam już plan na całą tą grę i mam zamiar zgarnąć całą tą kasę tylko dla siebie! *Pokazał na siebie kciukami* '''Vince: '''A nie nawiążemy? Show nie ma standardów już i nawet dyslektyków przyjmują? ''Dmuchnął i wywrócił oczami. 'Vince: '''A zresztą, po coś przylazł? Ja muszę seę jednoczyć. ''Machnnął ręką zjeżdzając ją nad twarzą. '''Vince: Z samym sobą i uspokoić myśli. Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Totrochę może wydawać się dziwne, ale po tym długim czasie przerwy uświadomiłem sobie że w sumie po co miłość do kobiety jak są inne sposoby jej wyrażania? ''Tymczasem Alex przyglądała się osobom stojącym w papierowych torbach na głowie. 'Alex: '''Ej, słodziaki? <3 ''Machała przed nimi rękoma, piszczała i stękała, ale oni nic, spojrzała w stronę prowadzącej. 'Alex: '''Czego oni nic nie mówią? ''Tymczasem na swoim czerwonym BMX`ie przyjechał Dustin z plecakiem zamiast walizki 'Dustin: '''Siema ziomki! Uuu.. Nowe twarze! ''Starał się wzrokiem wyłapać jakąś fajną osobą i wylosował Vince`a. Podeszedł do niego. '''Dustin: '''Siema stary! Widziałem cię w poprzednim sezonie ! '''Vince: O witaj! Miło poznać cię.. ziom? Wystawił rękę by żółwika przybić. Ten też przystawił. Dustin: Powiedz co cię tu znów zaciągneło ? Vince: '''W sumie nie wykazałem się jako zawodnik i cóż, chcę spróbować swoich sił na nowo. No i mogę poznać nowych ludzi i tym razem dać z siebie wszystko. ''Zacisnął pięść nie mogąć się doczekać. '' '''Vince: '''Także jest jedna osoba która pewnie tutaj będzie, a z którą muszę parę spraw wyjaśnić. '''Dustin: Chodzi ci o Maddie ,czy jak jej tam ? 'Vince: '''Chociażby, ale ten rozdział i tak w swoim życiu mam skończony. Nie chcę widzieć tych pięknych dam, ktore uszczęśli.. ''Przywalił sobie w twarz. 'Vince: '''Muszę nie myśleć o tym! '''Dustin: '''No wiesz .. Jak oglądałem Akadaemik Totalnej Porażki to trochę przesadziłeś z tą laską .. '''Vince: '''Ja? Ona też nie była bez winy? Dawała się prowokować. '''Dustin: '''Hah .. Czyli rozumiem ,że w tym sezonie też się pojawi ? :D '''Vince: '''Najpewniej tak, ale kto to wie. ''Wescthnął. '''Vince: '''No cóż, a ty czemu postanowiłeś wziąć udział?